Why Hyuugas Don’t Learn Kage Bushshin
by spswnaruhina
Summary: Hinata decides to train with Naruto where he teaches her Kage Bushshin and she ends up with her greatest ally or rival in getting Naruto, herself
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Ninja the ninja would be in Naruto more LOL (read AN for the last chapter of Mama's an Academy student my best fic it use to be Akatsuki is influenced).**

**AN: this fic takes place shortly after Naruto learns Sage Mode and I haven't decided if I will have had Pain attack or not yet**

**Why Hyuugas Don't Learn Kage Bushshin**

**Chapter 1**

One day after a mission Hinata decided it was time to take a step closer to Naruto and...

'I hope that if I train with Naruto I can finally get to where I can tell Naruto that I like him' thought Hinata as she walked to where Naruto was training by himself.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto once Hinata arrived.

"I was won-wondering if I could tr-train with y-you?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, but let me teach you a jutsu that will help you keep up with me first" said Naruto.

"Ok, what jutsu is it" said Hinata losing her stutter for now at least.

"Kage Bushshin no jutsu" said Naruto.

"Isn't that the jutsu that makes clones with solid bodies that you use all the time?" asked Hinata.

"Yep, but you shouldn't use more that one till you get use to using it" said Naruto.

So Naruto taught Kage Bushshin no jutsu to Hinata for the rest of the day, it was starting to get dark when Naruto said "Ok, try one more time and we'll call it a day."

Hinata flashed through the sign and said "Alright, Kage Bushshin no Jutsu" and one perfect Hinata clone appeared next to her.

"Wow, you did it Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto.

"She looks just like me" stated Hinata and the clone

"Yep, now dispel it so we can go home" said Naruto.

Hinata tried to dispel the clone but couldn't and said "um Naruto, the clone won't dispel."

"Ok, let me try, which one of you is the clone?" said Naruto.

"I'm the clone" said the clone

"Ok" said Naruto as he punched the clone, but the clone still didn't dispel.

"Ow" said the clone.

"Sorry, but I thought you said you were the clone" said Naruto.

"She is the clone" said Hinata.

"But shadow clones dispel when hit as hard as I hit yours" said Naruto.

"Well, maybe Tsunade can help us" said Hinata.

"Ok, let's go" said Naruto as he and the two Hinatas ran to Tsunade's office.

Once they got to Tsunade's Offices Naruto yelled "HEY BAA-CHAN" as he opened the door to her office getting the reaction he wanted as a book was sent flying at him which he dodged, but the book hit the clone dead center of her forehead.

"Ow" said the clone added "I thought we figured out that hitting me doesn't work."

Tsunade immediately jumped up and said "sorry Hinata, I didn't know Naruto would move with one of his friends behind him."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun was just trying to dispel my clone" said Hinata.

"Oh no, you didn't teach Hinata what I think you taught her did you Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"You mean Kage Bushshin no jutsu, yeah, why?" said Naruto.

"Great just great, I guess no one told you Hyuugas are not allowed to learn that jutsu, because if they use it they create real clones not shadow ones" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean real clones" said Naruto

"Hinata's clone is basically her identical twin, and is as real as you or me" said Tsunade. Then added "and it will be fun telling Hiashi that he has three daughters now."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"You go home and sleep, I'll take care of this with Hiashi" said Tsunade.

"Ok, will me and the Hinatas still be able to train tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"I don't see why not, but I won't know until the morning, now go home" said Tsunade.

"Well, see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he headed home.

Once Naruto left Tsunade called in an ANBU and sent him to get Hiashi and then said to the Hinatas "now I know you both like Naruto but I don't want you two to fight over him."

"I won't" said the clone then added "since I did some thinking while you talked to Naruto-kun and while I'm a living breathing person technically though I'm still part of Hinata, so if Hinata goes on a mission I won't have to go, but if she does something like say gets ma-married to Nar-Naruto-kun I-I'd be ma-married to him too" said Hinata's clone turning redder the more she talked.

"I guess that would be true" said Tsunade then added "now what about your name we can't call you Hinata and it would be annoying to have to call you Hinata's Clone."

"How about Hiatari since it means the same thing as Hinata?" asked Hinata.

"I like it" said the clone now known as Hiatari.

"Ok, you will be known as Hiatari" said Tsunade as a knock was heard.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting" said Tsunade.

"It's Hiashi, you called for me" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh, come in then" said Tsunade.

The door then opened and Hiashi walked in.

"Hinata how did you get tricked" said Hiashi holding back his laughter when he saw his daughter's clone.

"Wha..but..Huh" was all Hinata could say to her dad's reaction to her clone.

"Hinata your father was the one that found out about the shadow clones the hard way" said Tsunade.

"That red head got me good" said Hiashi.

"What did she say to you, that's right 'my boyfriend is a better ninja than you because he can make shadow clones and you can't" said Tsunade, then added "but unlike you, Hinata wasn't tricked, she and the red head's son were training and were never told about not teaching a Hyuuga shadow clones."

"Her son, but I thought she and her child died in labor, and I had forgotten that one of Hinata's friends could do that jutsu." stated Hiashi.

"Saying that the child had died was told to further hide him from his father's enemies" said Tsunade.

"Wait you're saying that some unknown ninja from Whirlpool had that many enemies that... the father wasn't from Whirlpool was he, I can not believe it took 15 years for me to see just who Uzumaki-san's parents were" said Hiashi.

"Who were Naruto-kun's parents?" asked Hinata and Hiatari at the same time.

"That is not to be known yet" stated Tsunade as she glared at Hiashi and added "got it."

"Yes, Ho-Hokage-sama" stuttered Hiashi as even he was scared of an angry Tsunade.

"Well it's getting late you three better head home, and Hiashi you don't have a problem with Hinata and Hiatari training with Naruto, do you" said Tsunade in a way that she was telling him to let them train and not asking him.

"Of course not, I would consider it an honor for any of my clan to train with a Nami-" said Hiashi but was interrupted by Tsunade yelling "HIASHI SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

With that Hiashi ran out the door but Hinata and Hiatari stayed behind long enough to say "We won't tell either" and then they left to catch up with their father.

Once they caught up Hiashi said "I guess you two figured out who Uzumaki-san's father was now, but do not tell anyone" said Hiashi.

"We would never tell anyone" said Hinata.

"Good and I know you two like Uzumaki-san and I am fine with you two pursuing him" said Hiashi.

"You will let us date Naruto-kun" said Hiatari.

"Both of us?" questioned Hinata.

"Yes both of you, because I know the council, they will force him to take at least two wives to restart his clan" said Hiashi.

"We will start tomorrow at training then right Hinata" said Hiatari.

"R-right" said Hinata.

"Well we better go to bed, good night Father" said Hiatari and Hinata as they arrived home and went to Hinata's room to sleep and get ready for training the next day.

The next morning Hinata and Hiatari were awaken by a knock on the now their bedroom door.

"Hinata-sama are you awake, Hiashi said that it is almost time for your training with Naruto, and breakfast is ready" came Neji's voice from the other side of the door.

"Ok we will be out in a minute" said Hinata as she and Hiatari got ready for the day and Hiatari cut her hair to look the same as when Hinata was 12, they then headed off to breakfast.

"Wait, I got an idea Hiatari" said Hinata as they got outside the dining room.

"What is it?" asked Hiatari.

"Neji-nii-san does not know about you so I thought we could play a joke on him" said Hinata.

"Sounds fun what is the joke?" asked Hiatari.

"It's quite simple you go in and act like me, which isn't hard, then I'll come in after a little while and we'll see what Neji-nii-san does" said Hinata.

"This should be good" said Hiatari as she walked in the dining room.

As Hiatari kneeled at the table Neji's and Hanabi's eyes shot open at the site of 'Hinata's' hair being short again and Neji said "Hinata-sama I thought you wanted long hair to try to get Naruto to notice you and you liked it longer."

"I changed my mind I like it better shorter" said Hiatari as Hiashi realized that the girl in front of him was really Hiatari and waited to see what happened next.

"But Nee-san you said you would never cut you hair short again" said Hanabi.

"I didn't cut my hair" said Hinata as she entered the room.

"How can you be there when you are sitting right there Nee-chan" said a confused Hanabi with her Byakugan activated.

"That is because the one sitting is Naruto or one of his clones" said Neji who didn't have his Byakugan on.

"That's not Naruto that is Hiatari and Father can explain since Hiatari and I need to eat and go train with Naruto-kun soon" said Hinata as she joined Hiatari, quickly ate, and left to go train. All the while Neji and Hanabi just stared at Hinata and Hiatari in confusion.

Once Hinata and Hiatari got to the training ground where Hinata trained with Naruto the day before Hiatari noticed a strange kunai stuck in the ground, picked it up, and said "We've never seen a kunai with three points before."

"I wonder why some one would leave a rare kunai just stuck in the ground?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe Naruto-kun can tell us" said Hiatari.

"And if he can not tell us I bet Tenten can." added Hinata.

Just then they got their answer as a yellow flash appeared out of nowhere and tackled them.

'This isn't where I put my kunai, who moved it' thought Naruto not realizing where he was yet since all he could see was the ground and not the two girls he had his arms around.

"Um, Naruto-kun can you get off us" said a very red Hinata.

"Please" added an equally red Hiatari.

"Oh, sorry" said Naruto as he noticed he had tackled both girls, but it was too late for him to get up. For the rest of their team mates were walking their way, when they were spotted.

"Get a room" shouted Kiba before he saw who it was, but Sakura knew but only saw Hinata not Hiatari before Sakura use her superhuman strength and kicked Naruto off of Hinata and Hiatari yelling "NARUTO, YOU PERVERT GET OFF OF HER!"

Hinata and Hiatari then sat up as Naruto went though a tree and as Kiba got closer he said "Two at once, you the m... you piece of trash treating Hinata like that."

"But I do not think it Naruto-kun's fault" said Hiatari.

"How do you figure that" stated Sakura.

"I picked up this kunai and then there was a yellow flash and Naruto tackled us" said Hiatari as she held up the kunai.

"Ok, I've got two questions for you Hinata, one who is the girl that looks like your twin and was there really a yellow flash before Naruto tackled you?" asked Kakashi when he saw the kunai.

"I guess she would be my twin sister, Hiatari, since my Father called my uncle that, and yes it was a yellow flash" answered Hinata.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kiba.

"One is a S-class secrete and I can't tell you and the other is a S-class jutsu that only my sensei could use and no one not even I could copy it." said Kakashi.

"Who was your sensei Kakashi-sensei?" asked Kiba.

"The fourth Hokage" said Kakashi.

"You're joking right, your sensei was the fourth Hokage and you're only a Jonin" said Kiba.

"I shouldn't say this but I retired from ANBU's black ops before I became a Jonin sensei" said Kakashi.

Just then Naruto walked back up and said "so you moved my kunai" when he saw his kunai in Hiatari's hand.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know it was part of your jutsu" said Hiatari.

"It's alright, I just wanted to know why I landed on the two of you" said Naruto smiling with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"So Naruto can we see your new jutsu that only the Fourth could do before you?" asked Shino finally saying something.

"What new jutsu are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"The one that made you fall on Hinata and Hiatari" said Kiba.

"I still don't know what you're talking about I just tripped over a kunai" said Naruto clearly lying.

"Naruto we know you're lying, so you might as well tell the truth" said Kakashi.

"And what happened to your eyes, I didn't kick you in the head" added Sakura.

"I guess I can trust you guys but you can't tell even Baa-chan I can use the Fourth's Hiraishin, but I don't want anyone to know yet, because I don't know how they will react to it, and the rings around my eyes means I'm using the special chakra needed to use it" said Naruto as his eyes went back to normal.

"Special chakra?" questioned Kiba.

"It's Sage chakra I've seen my sensei use it when he used his Hiraishin" said Kakashi.

"So are you going to show us or not?" asked Kiba.

"I can't right now maybe tomorrow, I'm supposed to be training with Hinata and Hiatari right now so can you guys let us train in peace" said Naruto.

"Fine we'll leave" said Kiba and they left Naruto, Hinata, and Hiatari to their training.

"Naruto-kun why didn't you want to show them your jutsu?" asked Hiatari.

"I didn't want to bring back bad memories for Kakashi and I haven't got it down yet, it takes a lot of concentration to use it" said Naruto.

"Oh, well we have something to tell you and we have been trying to get the courage to tell you since we were in the academy" said Hiatari.

"W-what now but-" said Hinata.

"Yes now" said Hiatari interrupting.

"Ok, N-Naruto-kun I... well w-we did l-like you but," said Hinata pausing to see what Naruto's reaction was, his reaction was not what she was expecting Naruto looked both surprised and relieved, she then continued "I think it has been something more than like since you came back from your training with Jiraiya, but I know now you can't return my feelings since you like Sakura, well I guess I ruined our training so I'll go home and we can try again tomorrow" as she finished Hinata turn around with a tear in her eye and ran with Hiatari following after saying bluntly "good luck with Sakura."

"Wait Hinata, Hiatari" yelled Naruto but nether stopped so with out thinking Naruto went in to Sage mode, sent a kunai past Hinata, and disappeared.

"Now your throwing kunai at us" yelled Hiatari as she turned and saw no one there.

"Hinata wait, let me explain" said Naruto as Hinata ran into Naruto.

"Why should I" stated Hinata.

"Just listen, I don't know how I feel about Sakura-chan or you, Hinata, I use to think that I liked Sakura and you were a close friend, but lately I've been thinking and Sakura is more like a sister to me and your something more but I don't really know what it is, but there is something I have to tell you that might change your mind about me but first let's train then I'll take you out for some ramen and the three of us can talk, ok?" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Hinata as her tears dried a little.

"Alright" said Hiatari still a little mad at Naruto.

So the three of them trained for a while and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar

**End of chapter**

**AN: Well another story from me this time I haven't see any like it at all so it might be a first**

**Yes Hinata and Hiatari act slightly different I didn't want to have two people exactly the same so Hinata is slightly more of a prankster but more shy and Hiatari is more confident but more curious because of it but because they're still the same person they will instantly agree with each other**

**I need some help I don't now if this story should be a two-shot or if it should be longer and if this story will include the filler episodes of the anime (Will change what they talk about at Ichiraku's), so you tell me should this be a two-shot or not and if I should use the anime fillers or not**

_**Please review**_** so I know how I'm doing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would have had the cute little toad kill Danzo.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long I was out of town then had writers block so I started an other story (it's not posted), so I wanted to get something up so it's about half the length of the first chapter**

**FYI since I only had one vote for filler or not I'm going to use the fillers that means that everyone knows about Kyuubi**

**Why Hyuugas Don't Learn Kage Bushshin**

**Chapter 2**

Once Naruto, Hinata, and Hiatari got to Ichiraku's ramen they ordered and waited quietly since no one knew how to start.

After Naruto had his second bowl he decided he better start and said "I know that you know about Kyuubi, some how everyone knows about Kyuubi, so why would you want to be with someone who has a biju sealed in him, and what about your clan, wouldn't it look bad for you to be seen dating me?"

"I don't care about Kyuubi" said Hinata.

"Nether do I, and Father even gave us permission to date you" added Hiatari.

"And you are you, Naruto-kun, you are the same Naruto-kun I knew before I knew about Kyuubi as after, the only difference is I... we know more about you then before" said Hinata.

"She thought there was something different she just didn't know what it was for a long time" finished Hiatari.

"Ok, ok, but what if I say promised a priestess to 'help' her with an heiress" said Naruto.

"What do you mean by 'help'?" asked Hiatari.

"Well I wasn't sure when I agreed to help but after we got back it hit me, well Sakura hit me and told me to think about what I agreed to, once I did I realized that I had told the girl that I would, well, sleep with her and give her an heiress" said a now blushing Naruto.

Now it was time for Naruto to be confused about Hinata's reaction as she said with a smile "I did not want to use this but you know my clan is very traditional, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"You remember that mission back before you left to train with Jiraiya, were we looked for that bug?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" responded Naruto.

"We in my clan if you see or are seen by someone of the opposite sex n-n... in the buff and they and you are single you are forced to marry each other" said Hinata.

"You mean to say that you were that cute girl on the water by the waterfall was you and you were naked" stated Naruto.

Hinata nodded as Naruto had a slight nosebleed and Naruto added "so I've been engaged to you since we've been twelve?"

"No and yes, I didn't tell Father, but if I would of told him we would be and it was before that mission so your promise to sleep with that girl doesn't count" said Hiatari.

"Why are you both talking like your both are trying to be my girlfriend but your not fighting over me like Sakura and Ino did over Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"It is because I'm legally still just a jutsu of Hinata's and I think Father doesn't want to go though the process that he went though for his clone for some reason that I don't know, so I'm stuck married to the guy Hinata marries, not that I mind since I like you as much as she does" said Hiatari.

"Not to sound like Jiraiya, I get a two for one deal dating Hinata" said Naruto.

"Pretty much" said Hiatari.

Mean while in Tsunade's office with Tsunade and Hiashi.

"Hiashi do you know why I called for you?" asked Tsunade.

"I think so and I won't sign them." stated Hiashi.

"Why not? Your father did it for you so your clone could be his own person and not just your clone" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, and look what it got him a cage bird seal he hated Father and I for that, I won't do that to Hiatari, plus I have plans for her" said Hiashi.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" asked Tsunade.

"I want to make it up to Minato and Kushina for how I treated their son, I not only didn't treat him as the son of a hero he is but I also broke a bet I made with Kushina that since I lost it I had to let Hinata marry Kushina's son" said Hiashi.

"Your going to marry off your daughter to Naruto just because of who his parents were" said Tsunade while she was thinking 'that's just like you."

"No, I'll let them marry because of his parents, but I want Hinata and Hiatari to be happy for once since I know that I haven't been that great of a father, and I know that Hinata has falling for him and in association so has Hiatari, but I have two problems" said Hiashi.

"One has to be that Hinata faints or is too nervous when ever she's around Naruto to hold a conversation, but I don't know what the other would be, though I would like to see them together" said Tsunade.

"Yes I think that Hinata will calm that boy down and having both of them with him should work even better" said Hiashi.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Naruto getting the two of them to be more confident in themselves" said Tsunade.

"True, but back to the problems and no it's not what you think, its the village elders and the Hyuuga elders both, nether will let Hinata and Naruto marry and unlike with the traitor they won't enact the clan restoration rights, not that the traitor cared enough to even use it." said Hiashi.

"You didn't tell them who his parents were did you?" asked Tsunade.

"No, but they already guessed who his mother was" answer Hiashi.

"Well, I don' think there is anything I can do" said Tsunade.

"That's not necessarily true, if you can force them to take a break and go to a hot spring together. I'm sure Naruto being Jiraiya-sama's apprentice he will be temped to peek at Hinata and then I can use and old clan law that even I can't stop" said Hiashi.

"It won't work" stated Tsunade.

"Why won't it work?" asked Hiashi.

"Naruto has sworn off doing that after what happen to Jiraiya when he peeked at me once" said Tsunade.

"Why would that scare him that bad?" questioned Hiashi.

"I almost killed Jiraiya, and Naruto was told that when he tried to peek at Sakura but froze when he heard what I did to Jiraiya" said Tsunade.

"Yes, your apprentice has become much like you, well then if you will excuse me I'll try to come up with a new plan" said Hiashi.

"I'll see if I can do anything to help but I doubt it, you may leave" said Tsunade.

Back with Naruto and the girls who had just finished eating.

"So you both want to date me" said Naruto.

"How many times do we have to say yes before you believe us?" asked Hiatari rhetorically.

"10, but it not that I don't believe you it just that it sounds like one of Jiraiya's books were the twin heiresses fall for the village outcast and have a wild night" said Naruto.

"You better not be expecting that out of us" said Hiatari.

"Of course not, your dad would probably kill me if I even think about that" said Naruto.

"So what do you want to do now Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Well, there's still a couple of hours before dark so how about going to see Yukie-neechan's new movie and no it's not another Icha Icha movie" said Naruto.

"Sounds fun" said Hinata.

"Yeah let's go" said Hiatari.

**End of chapter**

**AN: sorry for this taking so long but I know I got a chapter at least as long as this one left unless a plot bunny hits me but I will write an epilogue if I'm done with this story**

**I seem to be best at first chapters and plot ideas so I might make a 'story' of just first chapters**

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did… well it kind of looks like I might or I can see the future seeing that the invasion is going almost as I called it (Kakashi and not all of Akatsuki being there is the only things I've gotten wrong so far (look at chapter 16 of Akatsuki is Influenced))**

**AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry I know I took too long to put this chapter up but the Lich King had control of me and I couldn't get a way from him then Naruto: the broken bond came out (best Naruto game series I think, they're both fighters and RPG at the same time and do a pretty good job of retelling Naruto other than leaving out some things like Hinata, Shizune, and some others but otherwise it's the best one out there, If the series keeps going the next one should be from Naruto's return from training to either when Naruto runs in to Sasuke again or Asuma's death) so Sorry**

**Now to the chapter…**

**Why Hyuugas Don't Learn Kage Bushshin**

**Chapter 3**

"That was a great movie" said Hiatari as she, Hinata, and Naruto left the theater.

"Yeah, it was great" said Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto" came a shout from behind them.

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"I see your acting more like Jiraiya-sama, so when you going to start writing" said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"What, I would never do that and unlike Jiraiya's girls, Hinata-chan and Hiatari-chan like me and are not getting paid for it" said Naruto.

"I know, but there is a rumor going around that Hiashi is trying to get the three of you engaged" said Kakashi.

"What! where did you here that from?" asked Hiatari.

"From Sai, let's just say Danzo likes to rant out loud to himself" said Kakashi.

"Well I better get these two home since they've been with me all day and it's dark now" said Naruto.

"Yeah, well don't forget everyone is training together tomorrow" said Kakashi as he vanished.

Mean while Kiba and Akamaru were on their way home when someone called out "Kiba-san I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"Huh, oh Hiashi-sama of course what is it" said Kiba.

"I need your help with something, and I heard that you use to help Naruto with some of his pranks" said Hiashi.

"I did, but why would you be interested in pranks?" asked Kiba.

"I need help getting Naruto engaged to Hinata, and Tsunade-sama can't help me" said Hiashi with a look that said 'I'm only asking because you're my last hope'.

"Why are you asking me to help force Naruto and Hinata together, I won't do that" said Kiba.

"I don't want to 'force' them together, I gave my daughter permission to date Naruto, but the elders don't want them to, so if they want to get married they would have to cheat around the elders' approval and that's where you come in" said Hiashi.

"Sounds fun what do you need me to do?" asked Kiba while thinking 'what's he been smoking.'

"Well to be blunt you need to get Naruto to see my daughter naked then I can't even stop their marriage" said Hiashi.

"Oh is that all that's easy" said Kiba like it was nothing.

"What, if it was easy I would have already don't it" said Hiashi.

"Guess Hinata never told you what happened on the mission years ago when Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and I went to find that bug, did she?" asked Kiba.

"She didn't, so what happened?" said Hiashi.

"Well, it took a while to get it out of her but apparently she was practicing a new jutsu of hers out on a pond late at night and didn't want her clothes getting wet so she took them off since she thought that everyone was asleep but for some reason Naruto was up and seen her" said Kiba.

"Well, that does make things easier, now to make some elders' lives miserable, good night" said Hiashi as he headed home with a smirk.

Back with Naruto and the girls at the Hyuuga clan house, they had just got there when Naruto said "So I guess that was a date?"

"Yeah, I guess it was, and it was fun" said Hinata with Hiatari agreeing.

The three of them went home to sleep that night thinking of what had happened that day not knowing what was to come tomorrow.

"NARUTO GET UP NOW" yelled Neji.

"Huh" grunted Naruto as his eyes slowly opened to see Tsunade, Neji, and Hiashi standing at the end of his bed.

"Am I late to training" asked Naruto clearly not awake yet.

"I heard that you have taken after Jiraiya-sama and been peeping at one of my daughters" said Hiashi.

"It was only once and I didn't know it was Hin-" said Naruto stopping and snapping awake as soon as he realized who was in his room.

"Oops, I'm late for training, I better get going" said Naruto as he tried to run to his bathroom but was stopped by Tsunade's hand on his shoulder holding him down.

"Now hold on, no one is going to kill you for what you did we just want to ask you some questions" said Tsunade.

"Ok" Naruto said nervously.

"Did you do anything other then look when you saw Hinata naked?" asked Tsunade.

"What! no, I didn't even know she was Hinata or naked till she and Hiatari told me yesterday" said Naruto.

Hiashi seemed to accept his answer then asked "do you intended to marry my daughter?"

"M-marry Hinata I-I don't know yet, I like her sure but I don't know about marriage yet I only started dating her-, oh that law... if there is no way around it then I guess yes, but I would like to get to know her better first, though I thought she didn't want to tell you" answered Naruto.

"She didn't, I found out about it from Kiba while I was talking to him" said Hiashi.

"Wait, you were talking to him, why?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That will have to wait till we get back to the clan house, so I can tell the three of you together" said Hiashi.

"Well we'll leave you to get changed then head over" said Tsunade.

"Good maybe Neji will quit staring at me he's giving me the creeps" said Naruto as Neji hadn't stopped staring at Naruto since he woke up.

"Come on Neji let's wait for Naruto to get dressed then you can stare at him on the way" said Tsunade as they left to wait outside.

Once Naruto was ready the four of them went to the Hyuuga clan house and after waking up Hinata and Hiatari, and ditching Neji since he was there just to scare Naruto, met in Hiashi's office.

"Hinata, I went and talked to Kiba yesterday and he told me what happened on that mission years ago when you went to find that bug," said Hiashi then asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"I-it's b-because I d-didn't w-want to make Naruto-kun marry me when he liked Sakura" answered Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm not mad or upset at you for that, well I would have been back then but now I'm not" said Hiashi.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Both the Hyuuga and village elders don't even want the two... well three of you dating much less married if you decide you want that, but now they can not stop you from doing either" said Hiashi.

"Stupid elders, they won't know what hit them when I'm Hokage" declared Naruto.

"I don't doubt it if you become Hokage" said Hiashi.

"So, we here more then to find out you know right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, when I was talking with Kiba some one was watching and over heard what we were talking about and told the Hyuuga elders so they told me they found out, and even though they hate it they said on Naruto's eighteenth birthday you are to get married" said Hiashi.

"Well, at least we have a couple of years to date" said Naruto.

"Well, now we get to torment Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, though first you have training to do" said Tsunade looking at the clock in the room.

"Yeah we better get going or we'll be late, see you at your office after, Baa-chan" said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata and Hiatari's hands and ran out the door.

As they got to where everyone was, other then Kakashi since they were only a couple of minutes late, everyone stopped and stared at the three that just arrived.

"What, we're only a couple minutes late, so why are you staring?" asked Naruto.

"Not only is Hinata late but you showed up with her, so why wouldn't we stare" said Ino.

"So why were you late?" asked Sakura.

"They were making out" said Kiba.

"No, I was talking with Baa-chan and my father-in-law" said Naruto with a blush and smirk on his face.

"Father-in-law?" said Kurenai questionably.

"So, Kiba didn't tell you yet, but he will tell Hiashi stuff that Hinata didn't want him to know" stated Naruto still smirking.

"Huh... Oh, I thought he was drunk or something, the way he was going on about elders and marriages" said Kiba.

"Well he wasn't, so I might as well tell you because of Kiba, me and Hinata are engaged now" said Naruto.

"WHAT? are you serious?" shouted Sakura and Ino.

"Yes he is, though he left out something but I don't think we want to tell that yet" said Hinata.

"But how Naruto never even noticed you" said Sakura.

"I've noticed her plenty, just not in that way, I was too busy chasing Sakura to see Hinata that way" said Naruto.

"Ok ok, enough talking back to training" said Kakashi now that he had arrived.

After training Naruto, Hinata, and Hiatari disappeared before anyone could say anything to them and headed to the Hokage's Office.

Once there they saw that everyone else was already there waiting, and Tsunade started talking saying "I think we all know why we're here, right? And Danzo what are you doing here?"

"Yes, and we still say no, they can't marry, and bringing them here didn't change anything. And as for Danzo we asked him to join us" said Homura.

Tsunade and Hiashi smiled and Tsunade said "fine even he can't do anything anyway."

"No it's is you who can't do anything, we have plans to marry Hinata to Sasuke and Naruto being Leaf's Jinchuriki and an orphan fall under our jurisdiction" said Koharu.

"Hiashi has to support your plans for Sasuke to marry Hinata and while it's true you have some say in Naruto I have more being Hokage, that and no one can stop a clan law except the clan it's self" said Tsunade as she turned and asked Hiashi "and when was the last time your clan changed a law?"

"That would have been 20 years ago and it took three years to pass it" said Hiashi.

"What does that have to with any thing?" asked Danzo.

"Everything that's what, look at Hyuuga clan law number 2037 and keep in mind Naruto turns 18 in two years" said Tsunade smirking.

"Impossible, Naruto hasn't had time for that to happen since his return and he has been under watch by ANBU on all of his recent missions" said Danzo.

"You mean Root ANBU and it wasn't on a recent mission" said Tsunade.

"And as for Sasuke, you haven't heard the rumors that Kyuubi was the one who made the Sharingan from the Byakugan" said Tsunade while thinking 'though as far as I know it's just that a rumor"

"Of course we've heard that rumor" said Koharu.

"So wouldn't it be better to have the Sharingan be loyal to Leaf and wait one more generation to try to combine it with the Byakugan since that's probably why you want Hinata to marry Sasuke" said Tsunade.

"That is why and without Sasuke there is no Sharingan" said Danzo.

"And why is that, a most loyal ninja has within him Kyuubi so who's to say that if he has kid with a Hyuuga that they won't have the Sharingan instead of their mother's Byakugan" said Tsunade.

"She does have a point Danzo" said Homura.

"Fine, have it your way at least we will get the Uzumaki clan started here with Hiatari's help, though I wish we knew who Naruto's father was" said Danzo.

"Good, I have the paper work done tomorrow come back then and we all will sign it to make this official" said Tsunade.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: that's it for this chapter next will probably be the ****Epilogue**** unless I can get one of my ideas to work but hasn't happened yet (I was thinking of having Hiatari feeling left out and/or Sasuke coming back but I don't know what to do to make it into story to continue it though Sasuke might be in the epilogue)**

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd know what was going on in the anime**

**AN: well here's the end**

**Why Hyuugas Don't Learn Kage Bushshin**

**Epilogue**

The next years went flying by as Akatsuki was almost kill off when all of them went to recapture the 8 tails, it took 3 years to finally capture him with all but Madara and team hawk dieing. Sasuke knowing that Madara wouldn't destroy Leaf completely to get to the 9 tail decided to kill him and attacked him with his team killing Madara but losing Suigetsu in the fight.

Back in Hidden Leaf things were completely different from the death in Akatsuki, Naruto married Hinata and Hiatari on his 18 birthday, on that day he also found out who his parents were and decided that he would restart both his families, using Hiatari for his mother's and Hinata for his father's. It was the happiest day of their lives, or so they thought, when a year later...

"Now where are those papers" muttered Tsunade as looked through the last file cabinet in the whole Hokage tower.

"There they are" said Tsunade as she found what she was looking for, but what was behind it surprised her, there hidden in the back was a journal, her sensei's to be exact.

As she looked through it she found something disturbing and yelled out "Shizune, go get the elders, Sakura, and Naruto, Now."

A little while later everyone arrived in the Hokage's office and Tsunade said "How dare you two make Sensei do that."

"What did they do to Oji-san, Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"They forced him to order the elimination of the Uchiha clan" stated Tsunade.

"But I thought that Itachi killed them?" said Sakura.

"He did but it was under orders to do so" said Tsunade.

"That is all lies Itachi did it on his ow-" said Homura with Tsunade cutting him off.

"No it's not I have the proof right here in my hand" Tsunade said waving the journal in her hand, then added "and tomorrow everyone will know the truth."

"You wouldn't dare" said Homura.

"Yes I would, Itachi was a loyal ninja and should be known as one, just like any other" said Tsunade.

"Naruto is a weapon for us to use why should he not be loyal" stated Koharu.

"That is exactly why he shouldn't be loyal because of the few people remaining that are like you two, who think he's Kyuubi or a weapon, and did I say Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Why where the Uchiha killed then if Itachi didn't go crazy?" ask Sakura as the elders left with scows on their faces.

"They were thought to be the reason that Kyuubi attacked and were going to have a coup over it" said Tsunade.

Just then a nurse ran into the office saying "Hokage-sama where is Naruto-sama?"

"I'm right here" said Naruto who was slowly getting use to some people using sama.

"Your wives are in labor and they said 'he better get his butt down here or he won't be able to do this to us again'" said the nurse.

"See ya, Baa-chan" said Naruto as he vanished in a yellow flash.

"I think they are the only ones who scare him" said Tsunade.

"No Yamato-sempai can still scare him every once in a while" said Sakura.

Several hours and two crushed hands later Naruto had two more to love, his newborn sons. The nurse then brought up something important and asked "so what are their names going to be?"

"Well..." started Naruto looking at his wives.

"Its fine we know he meant a lot to you" said Hinata.

"But we never could decide on the other" said Hiatari.

"Well, the blonde is Haku Namikaze, and how about Itachi Uzumaki, Hiatari?" said Naruto.

"You can't be serious, Itachi but he killed his clan" said Hiatari.

"Yes, but Tsunade found out that the Uchiha were going to have a coup, and he killed them under orders from the elders, so he's kind of like Haku where he wasn't truly a bad guy, he was just put in a bad spot" said Naruto.

"What, you're joking right?" asked the nurse.

"No, it's going to be announced tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Ok, we can name him that" said Hiatari.

And so the day after Haku Namikaze and Itachi Uzumaki were born Itachi Uchiha's name was cleared and the papers that Tsunade was looking for when she found the Third's journal were the requirements to be Hokage and since Naruto met them he was named the Sixth that same day. As the years went by Itachi Uzumaki followed in Itachi Uchiha's foot steps and made ANBU captain at the age of 13 and had his hairstyle. It had helped that he and his father saved the village from an invasion a few days after Itachi made chuunin. When Team Hawk tried to invade only to fail when Sasuke was captured after he passed out from seeing his brother and the Fourth Hokage talking at the gate, and Naruto became a great Hokage like the rest.

**The End**

**AN: Well another story done and it's on to the next though after working on this on I'm going to start writing more of the story before I post it, I did post the start to my next one called 'biju basket'**

**WARNING the next chapter is the first idea on how I was going to end this story but I hated it after it end up being Sasuke centered and didn't fit but I wrote too much just to delete it so I threw it on the end**

_**Please review**_


	5. Chapter fake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Why Hyuugas Don't Learn Kage Bushshin**

**Fake Epilogue**

The next ten years went flying by as Akatsuki was almost kill off when all of them went to recapture the 8 tails, it took 8 years to finally capture him with all but Madara and team hawk dieing. Sasuke knowing that Madara wouldn't destroy Leaf completely to get to the 9 tail decided to kill him and attacked him with his team killing Madara but losing Suigetsu in the fight.

Back in Hidden Leaf things were completely different Naruto married Hinata and Hiatari on his 18 birthday, on that day he also found out who his parents were and decided that he would restart both his families, using Hiatari for his mother's and Hinata for his father's. It was the happiest day of their lives, or so they thought, when a year later it was proven wrong when Haku Namikaze and Itachi Uzumaki were born, why Itachi well Tsunade was looking for the requirements for Hokage, though she didn't tell Naruto that, and found the Third's journal from when he took back over and found in it the order he gave to Itachi to kill his clan to protect Leaf, Tsunade then cleared Itachi's name making him one of the most loyal ninja, Naruto knowing that he would name one of his kids Haku thought that he would have a small theme with some of his kids and Itachi fit into it, that and Itachi Uzumaki followed in Itachi Uchiha and was a genius becoming a Chuunin at the age of 8, also him being one of the two odd-balls of the family, now all of the kids had their mother's eyes and their father's hair but Itachi who had his mother's, styled to look like his name sake and the youngest Kushina Namikaze who some how had her grandmother's hair. The last important event was Tsunade's retirement at the age of 60 giving the title of Hokage to Naruto, we pick the story back up at the end, it's Itachi's first day as gate guard on the same day that Team Hawk decided to attack. Now Itachi is a friendly kid so he calls almost everyone brother or sister like his father did and does so let's see what happens...

"Sasuke-kun why are we going in the front gate?" asked Karin.

"Because it's the only way in that won't trip the alarm" said Sasuke.

"They won't know what it them till it's too late" said Jugo as they got to the gate.

As Sasuke got ready to drawl his sword to kill the guard he saw the shorter of the two open a book and then say "purpose of visit, brother."

When Itachi said this Sasuke froze and said "B-but, I-I killed you how can you be here."

"Huh" said Itachi confused, but the other guard figured out who it was and threw a tri-point kunai down in front of Sasuke and the spiting image of the Fourth appeared there.

"Hello Sasuke, what are you doing here I doubt you decided to come back" stated Naruto.

When Sasuke saw Naruto his brain completely froze and he blacked out, thinking he when in to some parallel universe.

Once Sasuke woke up he found himself tied to a chair with Karin tied up in a chair as well, but Jugo was standing next to Naruto like he was his new best friend.

"Traitor" said Sasuke.

"No you are, not only did you run from a stronger village, but you never helped me Naruto-sama sealed the evil from me and never asked for anything in return" said Jugo.

"Naruto where is the fool, so I can kill him" said Sasuke.

"I've been standing here the whole time and I think you should see what you missed" said Naruto, then added "and I wanted to say this since our academy days but I didn't know who he was, but I can say it now, My Dad is better then your dad."

"Yeah right, that's about as likely as your dad being the Fourth" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Darn, you got it right on the first try, it took Father-in-law 15 years to get it" said Naruto.

"So _Sasuke _is back" said a female ANBU that just appeared saying the Sasuke like it was poison.

"Yes he is, go get Ibiki" Naruto told the ANBU.

As the ANBU left Naruto turned back to Sasuke and said "so you met one of my oldest kids at the gate, you got any yet?"

"No, and I don't want any either" Sasuke said then added "so why did that ANBU follow your orders anyway?"

"Simple, I followed in my Dad's footsteps like Tsunade did her grandfather's, I think my youngest my follow after me, she yells it enough, so what happened to you restarting the Uchiha after killing your brother" said Naruto.

"I thought I told you I'm an avenger and nothing else matters until I have avenged my clan" said Sasuke.

"You still haven't learned, and people call me stupid" said Naruto as Ibiki came.

**End of fake Chapter**


End file.
